kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa Charme of Andalusia is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, being one of the original conspirators behind the forging of the Separatist Alliance, before striking out on her own and eventually become the Sovereign of Silence in the ranks of the True Dominion XIII. She is the ruler of Andalusia, Spain, who wishes to remain as the kingdom's only reigning party by eliminating any potential threat to her power. Eventually, she teamed up with several other dissenting politicians and sorcerers to found the dreaded Separatist Alliance in order to challenge the rule of the Republic. Story Before Birth of A New Era Narissa Charme was once a girl of royal blood that dreamed of her own happy end. Her parents, high-ranking nobles from Cordoba, came to an agreement with the king and queen of Andalusia to have Narissa marry their son, the young prince Charles; but he, in spite of his parents, wouldn't be swayed closer to Narissa. Even at their wedding, he demanded a split room. Narissa started to feel depressed and alone with little to no friends in her new home: chiefly the bumbling coachman Nathaniel Alfonse, who shared an equally loveless infatuation with her. To the young princess who once dreamed of an endless happily ever after for herself, it seemed she was destined to remain in a loveless marriage with no happiness in sight... But worse was yet to come. On the first anniversary of her wedding to Charles, when Narissa was taking her daily walk across the castle gardens, she spotted her husband with one of the maids, that he affectionately kissed. The maid, as it turns out, was where Charles' heart had truly been pining for all this time; this union would one day bear fruit, in the form of the future Prince Edward. As Narissa hurried into her room to cry her pain away, a voice came to her. It was small, helpless, and pitiful, but seemed to know everything that had happened to Narissa from her birth to that very moment. Though she couldn't get a glimpse on where it was coming, Narissa nonetheless lent an ear to the voice's sympathetic offer. With an increasingly smoother and deepening tone, it told the young princess that a happily ever after was so close within her grasp, if she would follow its request: "It’s really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being become darkness itself." No one knows what really happened afterwards, but when she stepped out of her room, the kind and gentle Narissa was replaced by an increasingly vengeful and sadistic maniac, freshly injected with a lifelong dose of dark energy. She quickly used her new powers to take over the castle, transfigure her servants into twisted mockeries of demonic countenance, and torture her now-former husband until he was torn apart and eaten by Narissa herself, in the form of a dragon. Now in full control over the kingdom of Andalusia, Narissa immediately proceeded to lock up the maid who stole Charles away from her in the dungeon, and had Nathaniel keep watch over her until the time to give birth; then she would take away her newborn stepson and raise him to be her puppet king on the throne. It wasn't until a few days after the setting up of her tyrannical regime that Narissa was visited once more by the voice, now changed into a deep, harsh, and utterly vile demeanor. It congratulated her, but it reminded her that more work was to be done if she was to ensure future success. The now arrogant queen at first refused, seeing as she had finally accomplished her life long goal of a happily ever after, but the voice identified itself as Chernabog, the Keeper of the Fires of Hell, and warned her not to test his anger. Narissa agreed to Chernabog's demands, which were to go to the Enchanted Dominion and approach Maleficent for a deal he had in mind for both of them... Birth of A New Era Between BoANE and The Journey The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Slender, beautiful, fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, teal eyelids (in her Queen form): Purple off-the-shoulder dress with a heart-shaped neckline (that shows her breast cleavage), long sleeves, high matching collar with black hem, and black lining from her breasts to the very bottom of her skirt, both black Gothic-style shawl and gloves, silver tiara (in her hag form): White hair, careworn face, black robe Vain, dark, gothic, murderous, manipulative, truly evil, selfish, devilish, ruthless Abilities Shapeshifting, Electrokinesis, Dark Magic, Water Communication Weapon Narissa wields a large, elegant-looking Scythe in battle. The handle of the Scythe is sickly white in coloration, and the blade is a dark indigo. Boss Strategy Gallery Narissa_old_woman.jpg|Narissa disguised as an old hag Drago Maleficent 2.jpg|Narissa's dragon form in the animated universe, more feral here due to higher Geostigma bloodcount in H-D dimension Narissa_Dragon.png|Narissa's Dragon form in the Live-Action Universe, this time much more intelligent and capable of speech due to lower concentration of Geostigma in L-A dimension Queen_Narissa_(Dark_Mode).png|Narissa in Dark Mode, courtesy of possession by the Horned King Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Darkness Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Dragons Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Aquakinesis Users Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Queens Category:Separatists Category:The Galactic Empire Category:13 Seekers of Darkness